Despite glaring educational disparities among American Indians and Alaska Natives (AIAN) compared to non-indigenous populations across the United States, there is a paucity of educational training and research related to STEM career pathways among middle and high- school youth. A strong network of highly trained and productive Native scholars dedicated to STEM career pathways and research that is culturally grounded would contribute to ameliorating educational disparities among AIAN youth. This application, in response to NOT-OD-09-025 (STEM 12-OD-105) "Identification of Practices that Overcome Equity Issues in STEM learning" establishes a Native Youth Enrichment Program (NYEP)-an innovative, culturally-based 4-week summer intensive STEM career path program with monthly booster sessions targeting 120 7th through 10th grade AIAN youth attending three Pacific Northwest school districts'Indian Education programs (Highline, Kent, and Seattle School districts) as well as one tribal school (Suquamish). The NYEP program will be housed at the university-wide interdisciplinary Indigenous Wellness Research Institute (IWRI) at the University of Washington (UW). IWRI and its associated research scientists, staff, and their affiliates will provide a supportive and fertile environment for the program. IWRI is directed and staffed almost entirely by AIAN, with leading federally funded AIAN health science researchers at the helm. The NYEP program specific aims are to (1) Engage STEM partners and teachers in designing and developing an age-appropriate NYEP summer curriculum, mentored student projects, field trips, and exposure to AIAN STEM career paths and role models;(2) establish a STEM buddy program between the NYEP AIAN youth participants and UW AIAN students in STEM career paths;(3) Implement a 4-week indigenous-focused STEM summer program which includes field trips, job shadowing STEM scientists, use of digital storytelling and other innovative technologies;monthly STEM booster sessions during the academic year with linkages to wrap-around services (e.g., information, referral, and follow-up) for educational tutoring and family support services;(4) launch a website to facilitate the sharing of relevant indigenous STEM research, information, and program development opportunities, student research opportunities, and teacher resources;(5) develop STEM capacity building and networking among university, tribal, and education partners;and (6) conduct a process evaluation of the program to identify factors key to its success. Public Health Relevance: The overarching goal of the project is to increase the number of Native American/Alaska Natives (NA/AN) in critical community level roles and academic trajectories by bridging training and mentoring teams in STEM career fields. The mission of the Native Youth Enrichment Program (NYEP) is to increase access to higher education and to career fields in Health, Sciences and Engineering by exposing youth to academic settings, enhancing academic skills, positive role models, explorations of contemporary Indigenous issues, and leadership skill development.